Obsession
by Damned Lolita
Summary: The sin of love does not exist. Unless, of course, it's with another species.


(Yeah, I know. Warning: MAJOR ENDING SAPPINESS. Which we all know I suck at. But I just couldn't drive poor Jepha crazy. He was so innocent and happy in my head. -sniffles- So I kind-sorta killed them. But this isn't as horrific and gorey as most of my stories. Sawwy. So, like it? Hate it? Review this one, I need feedback pretty bad. Okay, I don't own pokemon, and some of this is vaguely based of Crystal.)

You are an obsession. My trainer, my friend, my would-be lover. Elaine, you beautiful nymph, just out of reach.

But oh, it is not to be. I see your kind face in my dreams, but you're always just out of reach, like in real life. You look at me as nothing more than a beloved friend, when I want to be so much more. But I can't be.

Our species set us apart. You are a human, and a beautiful one at that. And I am an Umbreon, nothing more. I know you love me. But not the way you love _him._ You and he are always together; you smile and hug him, the way I want you to hug me.

You kiss, and for that, I hate him more. You talk about him to us excitedly, not noticing the look of sorrow in my eyes. Great mother Mew must be angry at me. But I have done no wrong. All I have done was love; yet I never even got the chance to lose it. It was never found in the first place.

Do you know why I evolved? Because I love you. Because for every night we trained, I fell in love with you, more and more, until I thought I would burst. But I didn't. I just evolved. You found me the next morning, and swung me up. "Oh, Jepha, I'm so happy!" You squealed.

And so was I. We had become close. So I thought. And then you met that boy when you were fighting that Gym Leader, Jasmine. He introduced himself as Sharlie, and I saw that look in your eyes. One of pure love.

I wilted. I refused to believe it, even when we traveled with him.

His pokemon were sure of his love for you, my trainer. It wasn't possible, I assured myself. You loved me. And yet, there it was. Soon, you were kissing, laughing, and smiling. And I was rejected.

The others tried to comfort me; Belladame even offered to kill the boy. I said no.

For even though it's not with me, I want you to be happy.

So we went on; you and he became a fearsome duo, fighting as two. And I fought for you. I refused to let his love come between ours. You loved me, I knew it. You told me so every day. But it was never like the way you loved him.

And finally, we reached the Pokemon League. You and I took Will out with ease.

Belladame took out Koga's pokemon quickly. Then there was Bruno. This time, it was Sharlie's Feraligatr and Belladame that took him out.

Karen was easy. You used Charise, and she took out the Vileplume, Houndoom, and Gengar. That Feraligatr took the other two out.

And then Lance. Feraligatr took out the Charizard. But you sent me out. And so I fought. Because for you, I'd do anything. Even die.

You and Sharlie won. You lept into his arms, smiling and laughing. You were registered in the hall of fame, and we left. You'd been hearing legends of a pokemon called Suicune, so we went to Ecruteak before we left for Kanto.

The monks stopped you. "The boy is not worthy. Now fight us, girl they call Elaine." You looked at Sharlie, and sighed. "Okay, you want a test? Jepha, come on!" I fought all of the monk's pokemon for you.

I did it to win. So I could ask Suicune, this goddess, what I did to deserve this. After the monks smiled and let you pass, I saw a look of hatred and jealousy pass in his eyes. You saw it too. I know you did, and you frowned. My heart shot up into my mouth. Oh, god. Does that mean you don't love him anymore?

I can only hope. We headed into the tower. Raikou and Entei ran, leaving us with Suicune. But she didn't fight. She just surveyed you, and said, in a high, clear voice, "_Why do you look for love, child, when it is right in front of you?" _You blinked. "What?"

Suicune gestures to me, and I am stunned. "_Speak, child." _I swallow. My Translator buzzes. "_Elaine... she's right. I love you. I always have. And I know it's wrong, but that doesn't stop my feelings for you. Please just tell me how you feel. Because I've watched you with him for so long, and it hurt me, Elaine."_

You stared at me, with your beautiful green eyes, reddish brown hair falling in your faces as always. And then you knelt down.

"Oh, Jepha... I think I love you too. I just thought it was wrong. And I know it's probably a sin, and I'll go to hell for it..." I was so overcome with joy, I could not say anything for a second, but then I said, "_If I have a soul, I'll go with you." _

Tears fall out of your eyes. Suicune rumbles. "It is possible to remedy this. Chosen Girl, come with me." We grip her fur as we race up the tower, up steps, faster, faster—until we reach the roof. "Ho-oh, I have brought the chosen girl." And she flies down. Great Phoenix, life-giver, and—she kneels before you, Elaine.

"_You have come. After all these years of waiting." _You are surprised. "But how? I'm not the Chosen anything! Hell, I have ten brothers and sisters; no one chose me for shit!" Ho-oh chuckles. "_Yet here you are. The human with a heart so pure as to love so freely, they would love a pokemon." _

You are stunned. Ho-oh turns to me. "_Jepha, she calls you? What is your wish?" _The words fall out of my mouth. "_I wish for us to be together." _She stares, and then smiles. "_I see. Just as I expected." _She spreads her mighty wings, and I feel myself deteriorating. "_Elaine!" _I scream. "NO!" She yells.

And there we are, dissolving, and flying free. I hear Ho-oh's voice. "_You can be together. You will protect the pokemon from harm. It is the Chosen One's duty. You will watch over the world." _And then I turn. Elaine is staring at me, love in her eyes. "Jepha, we can be together." I nod.

I know.

And so we do as Ho-oh asks. We have been watching over the world; keeping the Legendaries safe from harm, and calming wars. We have done what no one else could do. And we are in love. We are together, and now, in the stars and skies, there is no one to tell us we can't.

Now my love is no longer an obsession; it is passion.


End file.
